The Joys of Camping
by OfLoveAndLust
Summary: One-Shot.  Alcide and Sookie have been friends for awhile now, but Sookie is ready to tell Alcide how she really feels.  Will Alcide feel the same way?   Camping, smut, and arguments oh my!  R&R please!


All I could think about was him.

He was what I always thought about no matter what I was doing. I could be washing the dishes, putting laundry away, or even watering the plants, and boom, he would pop into my mind.

Alcide Herveaux is the man stocking my every thought. He is the man who occupies my time. He is the man who I fantasize about daily.

He is also the man who I am secretly in love with.

I remember the day that it finally hit me. When I finally realized that I fell in love with a werewolf.

We were arguing over something completely stupid. Alcide's voice would drop low when he was angry and he would growl each word. Sometimes I would fight with him just to hear that oh so sexy sound.

He came closer to me in our heated argument and his scent filled my senses. I tried to let him not see my eyes grow wider with lust so I just sneered at him and shook my head, disagreeing more with his comments.

"Sookie Stackhouse you are the most stubborn woman I have ever met!" He growled and then took a step back and let a small smile cross his face. "But I wouldn't have you any other way."

Those words are what sent me through the roof. Maybe they weren't that great, but coming from my best guy friend who I had feelings for was developing feelings for me as well, well that was huge.

I could only stand there and stare at him while he looked at me confusingly.

"Sookie are you alright?" He asked stepping towards me again and placing one of his big, rough hands on my tiny arm.

I nodded slowly and cleared my throat. "Yes, I'm fine. I, uh, I'm sorry for arguing. Lets just drop it, okay?"

I looked up at him and gave him a weak smile. He regarded me with caution, but nodded his head and then shook it.

"Yeah, okay. You have your moments I'll tell ya that much." He chuckled and walked over to the fridge to grab a Coke.

"I have to go into town to pick up some stuff for our camping trip that I forgot to get. I'll be back in an hour. You need anything?" He asked as he opened the can of soda and took a long drink from it.

"No I don't need anything, thank you though." I cocked my head to the side and looked at him intently.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "What?"

"What did you mean you wouldn't have me any other way Alcide?" I asked and crossed my arms over my chest and set me foot firmly on the ground.

He laughed and looked at me as if I was crazy. "Are you serious?"

I nodded.

"Sookie come on you are stubborn, but I am so use to it I would think you were someone else if you suddenly became not stubborn! " He smiled and down the rest of his Coke before tossing it into the trash can.

"Oh." I said stupidly and uncrossed my arms and walked to the kitchen sink.

"Why?" His voice was suddenly behind me and it took everything I had not to turn around and look at him.

"Just wondering. That's all." I said softly and turned on the water to start washing the few dishes in the sink.

"Uh huh." He said and I heard him walk away from me and out the back door.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and turned around to look at the back door. I leaned against the sink and bit my lip.

This camping trip might be the death of me.

Later that night I was watching a movie, but I couldn't pay attention to it.

'Should I flirt or make a move on the trip? We are sleeping in the same tent so should I pretend that my feet are cold and ask him to put his on mine?' I kept thinking stupid stuff like this and contemplating what I should do.

Alcide had asked me two weeks ago if I would like to go camping with him.

I was a little taken aback at first but then thought it would be fun and I hadn't been camping since I was a little kid. So I said yes.

I could use a break from work and my everyday life.

My life had become a little bland and lonely since me and Bill broke up and Eric worked his self to another death.

Alcide had always kept touch after our Mississippi adventure. I knew he had taken a liking to me and after turning him down he still wanted to be friend and I wasn't about to say no to that.

Alcide was a great friend and I actually thought his feelings would soft of dissolve away, but I always knew they were there only hidden deep down. I told myself not to let my feelings cross the friend line, but now they had stepped over that line and I developed more than friends feeling for him.

It is scary for me, but I can't deny myself the happiness I know I deserve. I had had that happiness with Bill and thought I could with Eric, but no, it was Alcide who I wanted to have that happiness with.

And the camping trip seemed like the perfect opportunity for me to express my feelings and hoped he still felt the same way about me.

The phone rang making me jump and join reality again. I got up and walked into the kitchen to answer the phone.

"Hello?" I asked yawning quietly.

"Hello Sookie." I knew that cool, smooth voice. I shivered involuntarily.

"Hello Eric. What's up?" I tried to keep my voice calm and casual, but even I could hear the slight nervous in my voice.

Eric chuckled softly. "Don't be nervous Sookie. I was just calling to see how you were doing. Checking to see if you had fallen for any new blood."

I rolled my eyes at his wording and sighed. "I'm good Eric thank you for asking. And as for 'new blood' I am not for sure yet."

"What is that suppose to mean? Either you have or you haven't Sookie. It is a simple question."

"Did you really call me to be an ass or what?" I asked angrily feeling my cheeks grow hot with frustration.

Eric chuckled. "Calm down lover. I really did call to se how you were since I have a few hours to myself."

I could feel my blood boil even more and I hoped Eric couldn't sense that. Eric and me did have sex once, but only the one time. Ever since then he insists on calling me lover and he knows how much I hate it.

"I'm fine. Goodbye Eric enjoy your free time." I hissed and hung up the phone so hard I thought I heard something crunch.

I marched off into my bedroom in a huff and lay down on my bed.

"He riles me up so much! I know I shouldn't let him get to me like that." I say to myself and close my eyes and guess who pops into my minds eye?

Alcide.

I open my eyes and groan.

I can never get away.

"Sookie I'm back and with a surprise!" Alcide calls from the kitchen, as I still lay sprawled out on my bed.

I turn my head towards the door and wait for him to appear in it.

"Sookie?" He calls again and I hear his footsteps coming down the hall. He appears in my doorway and leans against the frame with his sexy smirk in place. "Well, well. Waiting for me?" He says in a teasing voice and wiggles his eyebrows at me suggestively.

I roll my eyes and turn over so I don't have to look at his sexiness. "Go away Alcide. Go flaunt your shit at someone else."

Alcide laughs and I feel him sit next to me on the bed. "Who the hell got your panties in a twist?"

I turn back over and glare up at him. "Eric that's who! And now you! So please just leave me alone so I can fume in peace!" I try my hardest to sound angry but my voice is non-threatening and low.

Alcide gives me his cute lopsided grin and leans over me so his stomach is touching mine and his face is close to mine.

I try to control my heartbeat but to no avail. I make sure I keep my eyes set though. I don't want him to see them glaze over or become nervous.

"Screw Eric." Alcide chirps and then his face becomes solemn and then apologetic. "Oops, wrong choice of words. Sorry."

I grab my other pillow and hit him upside the head with it as he bursts laughter. "Shut up Alcide Herveaux! You just shut the hell up!" I screech and sit up so fast I forgot how close Alcide is to me. We become almost nose-to-nose in a split second.

He swallows but remains calm.

I gulp and begin to hyperventilate.

I take a deep breath and get ready to begin my rant again when he shakes his head and places his warm, calloused hand on my cheek.

I feel like I'm going to faint.

"Alcide what are you doing? You are invading my personal space." I said softly, his hot breath caressing my face.

He smirked at me and clicked his tongue. "I think that is a two sided statement Sookie."

I rolled my eyes and pushed him away from me no matter how much I didn't want to. "What's the surprise you brought back?"

He cocked an eyebrow and looked confused and then it dawned on him. "Oh, yeah, right. Follow me." He got up and started out of my room but not before turning around to give me a smirk. "Are you coming?"

I nodded and got up and followed him into the kitchen where a bunch of plastic bags were sitting on my kitchen table.

"Go a little overboard did we?" I teased and walked over to the first bag I seen and opened it. "Why did you get so much stuff for two days and one night Alcide?"

He sighed and shook his head and muttered, "women" under his breath thinking I didn't hear him.

"You never go unprepared and to much stuff is better than not enough." He gave me a pointed look.

I shrugged. "Okay, point taken."

He gave one firm nod of his head and then smiled walked to the back door. "Are you ready?" He asked excitedly. I laughed because he was just so darn cute.

"Yeah I'm ready." I nodded and watched him open the door and reach him arm out the door and to the side of the house and pull in a fishing pole.

I cackled with laughter and covered my mouth with my hand. "Oh Alcide you didn't! Thank you!" I walked over to him and gave him a quick hug before taking the fishing pole out of his hands.

He looked sheepish, but smiled softly at me anyways. "I remember telling me you didn't have one, but you went fishing all the time with you grandpa when you were little."

I couldn't believe he actually remembered that. It was so sweet and thoughtful I wanted to hug him again and even kiss him. Oh my goodness how much I wanted to kiss him and do more physical things with him.

I shook myself and smiled up at him. "Thank you Alcide this is very sweet of you. I never knew you were capable of such things." I teased and nudged his arm.

"Hey I am a very sweet guy! You know that!" He nudged me back and looked taken aback that I would even mention such a thing. It was true he was really sweet. But only when he wanted to be but I wasn't about to go there.

"Well thank you anyways. I'm excited to try this puppy out!" I acted like I was casting it out and catching something big.

Alcide chuckled and patted my back. "We will see how good you are."

"Where's yours?" I asked.

"In my truck. Along with everything else we need. Tent, sleeping bags, lantern, gas, and so on and so forth. I just couldn't leave the food out there." He gestured toward all the bags of food and other odds and ends on the table.

"Right. Well since we aren't leaving until six in the morning, thank you very much by the way, I think I'm going to take a nap."

Alcide laughed. "You think getting up that early is a crime. Try waking up that early for work everyday."

I smirked. "Which is why I'm glad I'm a waitress. I get the good shift hours."

Alcide chuckled and shook his head. "Whatever. Go get your beauty sleep I'm going to get the rest of the stuff ready."

I nodded and smiled at him. "Thanks again Alcide."

He smiled and nodded and walked out of the back door.

At six a.m. I was up and grumpy while Alcide was up and all ready to go. I washed my face, brushed my teeth, and put my hair up in a ponytail. I put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and grabbed my favorite sweatshirt. I was putting on my sneakers when Alcide knocked on my door.

"You ready Sook?" He asked.

I yawned and opened the door. "Do I look ready?" I quipped.

Alcide looked me over and I tried to act like I didn't notice the lust in his eyes when he met mine. "Yes, yes you do. Come on lets hit the road."

I grabbed my bag and followed him out of my room. I made sure all the doors and windows were locked and that I turned down the heat and double checked I didn't leave anything on or plugged in that shouldn't be.

"Sookie I already checked everything. Now lets go!" Alcide growled and grabbed my bag from me.

"Hey it never hurts to be triple sure! You sound like you live here when you don't Alcide Herveaux!" I scowled and grabbed my keys. "Now I'm ready."

"I practically do live here since you can never seem to be away from me for to long." He smirked and opened the back door.

"Oh please! You are such a smart ass!" I hissed and stepped ahead of him out of the door and on my back porch. I was already in a bad mood and now he made it worse. I rarely curse but Alcide seems to always make me. It never fails with him.

Once we were in the truck I turned to look out the rear window to see his truck loaded with the supplies.

"Wow. I can't believe you think we need all this stuff." I breathed and looked at him with wide eyes.

Alcide rolled his eyes and turned to glare at me. "Relax Sookie! Seriously if you make one more negative comment about this trip or anything that has to do with it I'm going to hurt you. And I mean it!"

I swallowed and nodded. I wish he knew how much that turned me down when he got so angry and controlling. Call me crazy but I liked it. It made me hot.

I blushed at my own internal commentary and turned to look out my window so Alcide wouldn't see.

We drove in silence the whole way there even though it wasn't that long of a drive. Camping in Bon Temps was not an easy task since it was Louisiana and we are famous for our swamps, alligators, and things that go bump in the night.

No pun intended.

One of Sam's cousins had a bunch of land and a very nice, secluded area that was really nice for camping. Nothing but land and a small pond that he made sure no alligators inhabited.

I had told Alcide about it two months ago and ever since then it's all he can talk about.

So, here we were camping, just the two of us, all alone and for two days and one night.

Just one night to finally make my move and I hoped I didn't get rejected.

We finally arrived at our destination and I saw the way Alcide's eyes lit up at the sight of the place.

I smiled at how happy this made him and I scolded myself for being such a sour puss about the whole thing. I was going to change my attitude and have fun because I was hear with one of the most important people in my life and who I cared about greatly.

"Wow. This place is amazing!" Alcide sighed and stepped out of the truck to have a better look.

I got out after him and walked around to his side of the truck to stand beside him. I looked up, and looked up again like always to see his face.

"So I take it that you like it?" I asked apprehensively biting my bottom lip.

Alcide looked down at me with a bright smile and put his arm around me and hugged me close. "It's amazing and beautiful. Thanks Sook." He kissed the top of my head and I only wished it were my lips.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you like it." I smiled up at him. "Now lets get set up and settled in." I stepped out of his grip and walked to the back of the truck to the tailgate.

"Whoa are you actually having a better attitude towards this trip all of a sudden?"

I looked up to see Alcide standing with his hands on his hips and his eyes in a state of confusion.

I smiled sheepishly and shrugged. "Yes. Now get over here and help me." I ordered and grinned when he laughed.

"Yes ma'am." He fake saluted and came to help me unload everything.

As I was setting the cooler on the ground I look at Alcide and briefly thought about just grabbing him and smothering him with kisses but held myself back.

After everything was unloaded Alcide started to set up the tent. I sat and watched him with a cold bottled water in my hand.

He was whispering to himself and every now and then he would grunt or swear under his breath. I couldn't help but laugh at him.

He looked up at me with a glare set in his eyes and I quickly shut my mouth.

"What the hell is so funny?" He growled.

I shook my head and tried to look innocent. "Nothing, nothing at all. You are doing great!"

He huffed and went back to work. I smiled and watched the muscles ripple beneath his skin with every move they made building the green tent.

I felt my heart and stomach flutter at the thought of getting to sleep beside him. I took a swig of my water to cool myself down as I was starting to get hot from the thought.

I looked at my watch to see it was only eight o'clock. I blew out a long breath. Well shit.

"There, all done!" Alcide declared and stood up with a satisfied smile on his handsome face. He turned to look at me and then frowned. "Stackhouse hello? I'm done with the tent!"

His voice snapped me out of my angry haze and I looked up at him. I quickly stood up and walked over to inspect his work. It was perfect.

"Nice job." I commented and grinned at him. He looked at me suspiciously but grinned back.

"So what do you want to do first?" He asked excitedly and clapped his hands together.

I blinked up at him. "Uh, well I don't know. What do you want to do?" I really wanted to screw his brains out but I decided that could wait.

He looked deep in thought before he finally said, "fishing?"

I nodded. "Okay."

We grabbed our fishing poles and head to the edge of the pond.

"You do know how to fish right?" Alcide asked as he baited his hook and reared back to cast out. I giggled.

"Yes I know how to fish! I already told you that!" I said defensively and baited my own hook.

"Not afraid of the worms. Wow I'm impressed." Alcide smarted off and I stuck my tongue out at him like a child. He chuckled and started to reel in his line slowly.

I threw my arm back and forward and let the line and my bait fly out across the water.

"Nice cast." Alcide commented and nodded.

I smirked at him and started to reel in my line slowly. "Told you I was good."

He smiled and we stood in silence. I finally thought about asking him something but then decided against it.

After an hour of fishing and small talk we decided to explore around the property. It was a beautiful little place, very green and open. We talked some more and just enjoyed each other's company and before we knew it it was already six o'clock.

"So what do you want for dinner?" Alcide asked as he started the fire.

"Hotdogs?" I said and then had to hide my smirk and my dirty thoughts.

He nodded and grabbed the package of hotdogs and the buns and condiments. As he got some sticks to skewer our dogs I grabbed us some beers.

I watched him start the food and I sat next to him to hold my own hotdog over the fire. I looked out of the corner of my eye to see him staring at me.

"Why are you staring at me?" I asked never looking at him but keeping my eyes on my hotdog.

"You have a huge spider next to you." He said and I screamed jumping up and flinging my hands around knocking off something that wasn't there.

I could hear him laughing hysterically threw my screams and I quickly stopped glaring at him.

"Alcide Herveaux! What the fuck?" I screeched as I punched his hard on the arm. It didn't faze him and that made me all the more furious.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't resist!" He said through quick breaths in between his laughing.

I punched him again and again cursing at him until he grabbed my wrists in his hands. I was still cursing at him until I looked up into his eyes. He was totally serious and solemn now. I shut myself up and stared up into his eyes.

"Are you done yet?" He asked huskily making my knees shake.

I cleared my throat and tossed my head to get some of my hair out of my face and tried to look dignified. "Yes. But you are still an asshole. And I'm pretty sure my dinner is ruined."

He smirked down at me and still never released my hands from his firm, but soft grip. "We have plenty more. And I said I was sorry. It was a cruel joke, but you know how I am."

I glared at him and nodded. "Oh I know. Boy do I know." I growled and tried to yank my hands out of his hands but to no avail.

"Calm down Sook I said I was sorry. I will make you another hotdog." He said softly and let go of my hands.

I swallowed and sat back down. "Thank you." I mumbled and crossed my arms over my chest like a sullen child. But I didn't care. He was such an ass. But I still loved him. That made me roll my eyes.

"Here you can have mine." He said and handed me his hotdog. He grabbed the ketchup and mustard. "What will you have on it?"

I stared at him and pointed at the mustard. He squirted the mustard on the hotdog and handed it to me. "Enjoy." He said sarcastically with a smirk. I wanted to slap him or kiss him, which one I wanted to do more I didn't know at that moment.

We ate in silence and I started to feel stupid for being mad over a joke. Even though it was childish and immature it was kind of funny because I was never afraid of spiders. I just didn't like the thought of them on me, but I never reacted that way before. But I also never had a spider on me before either.

"Sookie I said I was sorry…." Alcide started but I cut him off.

"I know I'm sorry for acting like such a baby, but that was mean not to mention idiotic." I looked at him and shook my head.

He grinned and nodded. "I agree. But again, you know me. But I am sorry. Still friends?" He asked and reached out with his hand to shake mine. He gave me his puppy dog eyes and I smiled and laughed.

"Friends." And I shook his hand. Our hands lingered. I wanted to be more than friends. I really, really did.

"Thank you for dinner. I'm going to brush my teeth and get ready for bed." I announced and he nodded.

"Okay."

It was fully dark now as I walked to the tent and walked inside. We had brought an air mattress with sheets and two blankets just in case it got cool for some weird reason. I grabbed my bag and got my yoga pants and a tank top out.

I changed quickly and got my water bottle and my toothbrush and toothpaste and walked outside.

Alcide was cleaning up and putting our trash in a trash bag until he saw me and dropped the trash bag with its contents spilling out. He cursed and started to pick it up.

I couldn't help but smirk and walked over to him. "Let me help." I said and set down my stuff to help him clean up the trash.

"I got it. Go finish what you were doing." He said, his voice low. He looked up at me and I saw the way his eyes were a darker green then they usually were.

Lust. Passion. Horny. Whatever you wanted to call it Alcide was feeling it right now. And he was feeling it for me.

I knew I was blushing and I quickly stood up and grabbed my toothbrush and toothpaste and walked over to the side of the truck to do my business.

I tried to remember if he ever saw me before bed, but I couldn't recall a time. I quickly brushed my teeth and hurried back to the tent. I heard him hanging up the trash bag just in case some furry creatures wandered about the campsite tonight they wouldn't make a mess.

I crawled underneath the sheets as I heard him walking to the tent. A second later he popped his head in.

He ducked down to enter and reached for his bag. "I'll change outside. I'll be right back." He said and I nodded.

He left and I rolled over onto side and took deep breaths. For as long as we were friends we never slept in the same bed before. The few times he slept over he slept in the guest bedroom. I swallowed and tried to get my hormones and nerves under control.

I heard him walking back to the tent and I rolled back over onto my back and stared up at the ceiling.

He re-entered and glanced my way before setting his stuff down.

I knew my breath had caught in my throat when I saw him because I couldn't breath.

He was torturing me on purpose I knew it. He had to be.

Surprisingly enough I have never seen Alcide shirtless until now. And I wish he had been shirtless every time he was over because the man was a Greek God. It looked like he was carved out of stone the way his abs were defined and his chest.

I took a deep breath and watched him crawl onto the bed underneath the sheets with me.

He let out a long sigh and I knew he must be tired. He could fall asleep if he wanted to and I would just lay here and watch him. My fingers itched to touch his perfect body, but instead I gripped the sheets tightly.

He turned onto his side facing me and propped himself up on his elbow to look down at me. "Sookie are you alright?" He asked softly.

I swallowed and looked up at him. I nodded silently.

"If you aren't comfortable sleeping in the same bed as me I can always sleep in the truck."

I sat up almost knocking him in the chin. "No don't be ridiculous! I'm fine! Really!" I said a little to quickly and I laid back down covering my face with my hands and giggled. "I'm sorry I guess I'm just a little nervous."

His hands pulled my hands away and I opened my eyes to see him smirking at me. "Why are you nervous?" He asked.

I sighed. "Because we have never slept in the same bed before and never really been this close before." I whispered. He chuckled that deep low chuckle that made my heart skip a beat and a wonderful heat start up in the pit of my stomach.

"True, but there is nothing to be nervous about. I don't bite." He joked and then wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Unless you want me to."

I laughed and playfully pushed his chest. "Alcide my goodness!"

We laughed and then he laid down. "I'm nervous too." He whispered and looked over at me.

I smiled softly at him and reached down to grasp his hand in mine. "Don't be. I definitely don't bite."

He chuckled and nodded. "I believe that."

I huffed. "And why is that?"

"Don't get mad again Sook, jeez! I'm just kidding." Alcide laughed and squeezed my hand gently.

I rolled my eyes and rolled over, taking him with me so he was up against my back and his arm draped across my waist our hands still linked together.

I could feel his heart beating faster and I smiled. "Calm down wolfman." I joked and received a poke in the stomach.

"You better not start." Alcide warned playfully. I giggled and snuggled up against him. He held me close and sighed contentedly. "This is nice." He said softly.

I nodded. "Yes it is." I listened to the crickets and the owls and the slight breeze and sighed too. "I love camping." I whispered and closed my eyes.

"I think I love it a lot more now." Alcide whispered and kissed my head.

I opened my eyes and decided now was the time to be brave. I rolled over to face him. I hoped I looked more serious than I did nervous.

"Alcide I have to ask you something." I asked softly and focused on his eyes.

He nodded silently and I continued. "Well, I… I wanted to tell you…"

"Sookie." Alcide said and I stopped. "Just shut up and kiss me."

Good enough for me.

I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his. They were so soft and warm. Alcide pressed me closer to him and threaded his hand into my hair. I moaned softly and let my own hand explore his wonderful chest and neck.

Our lips were in sync with each other, flowing over each other with ease. I felt his tongue on my bottom lip begging for entrance and I more than willingly let him in.

He moaned this time making the heat in my stomach intensify. I hooked my leg over his and pressed myself up against his already hard member and grinded my hips against his.

"Alcide, I…." He removed his lips from mine and I closed my eyes and licked my lips before I opened then again to stare into his dark green eyes.

"Sookie please don't say you want to stop because I don't think I can." He whispered huskily and pressed himself against me again making me bite back a moan.

I shook my head quickly. "No, no I don't want to stop either but I have to tell you something."

He looked at me with confusion in his eyes, but nodded for me to continue.

I took a deep breath and relaxed when I felt him cup my cheek and start to rub his thumb back forth. I closed my eyes and spoke the words I had wanted to tell him for some time now. "I have been feeling some pretty deep feelings for you for the past two months."

I shivered as the words past my lips and my nerves became more apparent. I was afraid to get shot down. That Alcide wouldn't feel the same way about me that he only wanted to be friends or friends with benefits now.

I opened my eyes and saw him smiling at me. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against mine. The kiss was soft and sweet. When he leaned back I smiled too.

"Sookie I have had feelings for you for longer than two months. I'm just sorry you had to say something first. But it means you were the more braver one."

I laughed softly and shook my head. "I'm not brave by any means."

"But you are. I'm glad we are getting this out in the opened because I want to take our relationship to the next level. I want us to be a couple."

I heard my breath hitch and my heart rate speed up again. "I would love nothing more." I said and crashed my lips to his once more.

He rolled me over onto my back and positioned himself above me our kiss never breaking. He was so warm and strong it made my stomach tightened.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and loved how he held me tighter and a deep, throaty growl escaped his mouth. I felt his tongue at my lips begging for entrance. I opened my mouth willingly and felt his tongue slide inside. Our tongues danced together in a heated, frenzied lust filled dance.

"Shit Sookie." Alcide groaned and skimmed his hands down my sounds, brushing against my breasts. I moaned into his mouth and reached down to the hem of my shirt and pulling it up and over my head. I don't wear a bra to bed so my naked chest was bared for only him to see.

He quickly dipped his head down and I gasped when I felt his hot mouth close over my left nipple. I threaded my fingers through his dark hair and pulled his closer to my breast.

He moved his attention to my other breast and gently bit down making me arch my back. "Alcide, I….." I gasped and felt him unwrap my legs from around his waist and pull my sweat pants down past my hips, thighs, calves and finally completely off my body. I was only left in my black boy shorts.

"You are so incredibly sexy." He said huskily and cupped my hot center. I shivered underneath him and gripped his muscled arms.

"Alcide, please, I need you inside me." I begged.

He smirked and chuckled as I felt him take off my underwear. "There is plenty of time for that. I want to taste every inch of you."

I moaned at his words. I looked up at him and shook my head. "I want to see you. All of you." I said firmly and sat up to help him with his pajama pants.

"Eager aren't we?" He asked and chuckled.

"You have no idea." I answered and pulled them roughly down his hips and legs. "Oh my." I gasped and my eyes grew wide at the sight of him. He was bigger than I expect, but I always knew he was well accommodated since he was a rather tall and muscular man.

"Stop or you are going to make me blush." He teased and I smiled at him. I gripped his length, so hot and hard I swallowed loudly. He moaned and pressed into my hand making me want him inside me even more.

"Sookie you don't have to…." He started but I cut him off with my mouth.

"I want to." I whispered and motioned for him to lay back down. When he did as I said I quickly settled myself between his legs and let my mouth engulf as much of him as I could.

His hands immediately went into my hair and a long deep growl escaped his throat. "Holy shit."

I smiled against his man hood and begin sliding my mouth up and down his length letting my tongue lick and eat all of him that I could.

He guided my head up and down at a steady pace. He lifted my head up gently and shook his head. "Anymore and I'm going to cum like a teenager. I don't want that." I nodded and let him roll me back onto my back.

"It's my turn." He said and lowered his head to my breasts again. He worked his way down my chest to my stomach and my inner thighs, kissing and nipping. I could feel myself start to shake with anticipation and I felt him steady my legs.

I could feel his hot breath against my wet center and I gripped the sheets. "Alcide, please!" I begged and cried out when his mouth finally connected to my clit.

"Fuck!" I hissed and gripped the sheets tighter in my hands. His tongue did wonderful things to my most sensitive spot and I almost came undone when he slipped a finger through my wet folds.

He pumped in and out and then inserted another finger making me arch off the bed. "Alcide I'm about to…." I murmured and but lost myself to the building in my stomach.

"Let go for me Sookie. Let go." And at his words I did. I came hard and fast while screaming his name.

When he I felt his fingers leave me I groaned from the loss but opened my eyes to see him grabbing his wallet and pulling out a condom. When I felt him take his place above me again and the tip of his penis teasing my dripping wet folds I kissed him hungrily.

"Look at me Sookie." His deep voice rumbled in his chest. I looked up at him and saw how much love and lust was emanating from his eyes. He slowly entered me, both of us moaning out while he stretched me in the most wonderful way.

I wrapped my legs back around his waist taking him deeper inside me. He leaned down and kissed my lips and then rested his head against my shoulder gently biting me.

"So wet and tight. You are so fucking tight Sookie." He groaned against my skin. He slowly pulled out and then back in torturing me.

"Faster!" I gasped, and was glad when he started to pump in and out of me at a fast, but delicious pace. I matched his thrusts and threw my head back when I felt his hand reach down to my swollen bud.

"Fuck Alcide!" I screamed feeling my orgasm rising within me again. He started to pump faster, and more wild as I felt him start to shake.

"I love you Sookie. I love you so fucking much!" He growled and that was both our undoing. He screamed my name and I screamed his as we rode our orgasms to the very brink.

We lay in a sweaty tangle of limbs afterwards as we try to catch our breaths. He pulled out of me and lay down next to me and gathered me into his arms. I tucked my head under his chin and sighed happily.

"Wow." Alcide said hugging me closer to him. I smiled when he kissed my hair.

"Double wow." I said and we both laughed. "That was amazing."

"I really do love you Sookie. I have ever since the day I first saw you."

I leaned up to look down at him and kissed him gently. "I don't deserve you." I whispered and moved a stray piece of dark hair off his forehead.

"You do deserve me. We both deserve each other." He said and pulled me back to meet his anxious lips.

I rested my head against his chest and thought about how lucky I was. I had finally told Alcide how I felt and I was more than happy to hear him say he felt the same way. We were finally going to be together and be happy. We were both more than ready.

"I think this camping trip is going to be a lot more fun now." His deep voice rumbled making me smirk.

But no matter what he was still going to be the same old Alcide and tick me off from time to time, but I didn't care. It was a small price to pay for happiness.

I laughed, but nodded. "Oh I do believe you are right."

**Hope you all liked it and I know I'm not the best smut writer but I try! Please review? You are so close to the button anyways **


End file.
